mrs_jonestoledos_classfandomcom-20200215-history
The importance of the physical setting and how it affects and /or contributes to the plot and various themes.
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapters 1-4 Wuthering Heights takes place in two settings, Wuthering Heights and Thrushcross Grange. They are four miles from each other and both places are located in a "crappy neighborhood" in the moors of Yorkshire, England. In the first four chapters we learn more about Wuthering Heights. Wuthering Heights is a strong farmhouse. It is a place "completely removed from the stir of society"(Bronte 3). It is cold, dark and mysterious. The weather is harsh; mostly snow storms and it is known to have Ghosts roaming around. Wuthering Heights is scary with its many gothic themes, but it still has some beauty to it. The owner, Heathcliff, is just like where he lives. He is secluded, mysterious, mean, and rude. He doesn't treat others nicely, but he also has something in him that makes others like him. Thrushcross Grange is the opposite of Wuthering Heights. It is comfortable, welcoming, and bright. The people there treat their guest with respect. They don't make them feel inferior. *The physical setting affects the theme because it shows the separation between the two families. One family is rude and arrogant, and the other family is kind and proper. It gives the readers a hint of how everyone is going to turn out. -Sarah Taylor Chapters 5-8 In Wuthering Heights, both of the houses are located on the moors. The moors are a very important part of this novel. The moors are usually large areas of land that are very rocky and dangerous, but they are also some of the most beautiful parts of England. *The moors are important, beacuse it was where Catherine Earnshaw and Heathcliff first discovered love. It was "one of their chief amusements to run away to the moors in the morning and remain there all day(Bronte 48)." They didn't care about anything or any problems, because "they forgot everything the minute they were together(Bronte 48)." *The moors represent Catherine and Heathcliff's relationship perfectly. It was rocky relationship, but mostly dangerous. It was dangerous because if Catherine said she loved Heathcliff, she would lose her brother, friends, and money. Their relationship was also beautiful, because it showed the love between two young children. They were both hated by everyone and they found each other through all the mess. The moors continue to be important even after Catherine dies. Mr.Lockwood notices this when he has the dream of the now deceased Catherine Earnshaw. In his dream, she was still really young and she was saying "I'm come home: I'd lost my way on the moor(Bronte 27)!" This is an important quote, because she is still on the moor even after she has died. Her ghost was stuck as a young girl in the moor. This is the time and place she was happiest. Chapters 9-13 There wasn't much physical setting in these chapters, but Isabella Linton's letter to Nelly shows the differences between Thrushcross Grange and Wuthering Heights. Isabella Linton strongley disagrees with her silly and rash decision to marry Heathcliff. In her letter she says that Wuthering Heights has a "lack of external comforts (Bronte 147)." While there, she realizes that her good spirits have disappered and that she is left cheerless. Being there makes her realize how much she loves Thrushcross Grange. It was warm and comfortable compared to her living situations now. She remembers that Thrushcross Grange was her "delightful home, containing the only people she loved on earth (Bronte 149)." At Wuthering Heights the only servant there acts like she is inferior to him and there is a drunk man who wants to kill her now husband. Everything there is dusty, dirty, and damaged. There is no parlour and no real chambers for visitors. While there, Isabella writes in her letter, "where must I turn for comfort (Bronte 149)?" Important Quotes *"I remained in the dark" (Bronte 155) -this quote is important because it shows the overall experince at Wuthering Heights. Wuthering Heights is dark. The people there are dark, the weather is dark, and it leaves people feeling dark and depressed. Isabella Linton went there happy, but ended up sad at the end. -Sarah Taylor Chapters 14-16 In these chapters the readers begin to see more of the separation between Thrushcross Grange and Wuthering Heights. When Isabella Linton first went to Wuthering Heights she was beautiful and nicely groomed. Nelly says when she saw Isabella the next day, "her pretty face was wan and listless; her hair uncurled; some locks hanging lankly down, and some carelessly twisted round her head (Bronte 158)." This is an important quote because it shows that being at Wuthering Heights can cause a lot of stress and transformation. It can make a pretty girl, like Isabella, end up looking like a monster. Nelly also says, "she wouldn't have abandoned the elegancies, and comforts, and friends of her former home, to fix contentedly, in such a wilderness as this..(Bronte 161)." This quote just shows that Wuthering Heights is not a vacation hotspot. People don't want to visit Wuthering Heights or even step foot on the property. It is ugly, dirty, and dark. Nelly is saying that Isabella wouldn't had married Heathcliff, if she had known where he lived. Important Quote *"My communication with Heathcliff's family shall be as sparing as his with mine. It shall not exist(Bronte 157)!" This quote is the first quote that leads us to the understanding of how Wuthering Heights and Thrushcross Grange are so different. -Sarah Taylor Chapters 17-20 The physical setting in novels either affects the individual positively or negatively. In Wuthering Heights, the physical setting affects the characters both positively and negatively. We are able to see the effects of Wuthering Heights and Thrushcross Grange, through the use of Heathcliff and Edgar. *Heathcliff was raised at Wuthering Heights. Wuthering Heights is described as "old and dark (Bronte 222)." Isabella Linton realized this when she was living there. In her encounter with Nelly she says that while there, "it seemed as if all joy had vanished from the world, never to be restored (Bronte 188)." There is no joy there and everyone is harsh to eachother. Being raised at Wuthering Heights made Heathcliff very wild and mean. When Nelly compares Heathcliff to Edgar, she says "he has black hair and eyes, and looks sterner; and he is taller and bigger altogether." She goes on to say, "he'll not seem to you so gentle and kind at first...(Bronte 222)." Everyone thinks that Heathcliff is grumpy. Being at Wuthering Heights made Heathcliff into an animal. Isabella Linton said to Nelly, "he's not a human being (Bronte 186)." This seems to be true, because most of the time he is doing develish things. Wuthering Height's physical setting affected Heathcliff in a negative way. His bad surroundings made him hate the everything and look for revenge everywhere he went. *Edgar is the total opposite of Heathcliff. Edgar was raised at Thrushcross Grange. The weather there is beautiful and sunny. The people there are polite and are very welcoming to strangers. When little Cathy's cousin came to Thrushcross Grange, he was very sad, but Cathy made him be in a better mood and "he dried his eyes, and lightened into a faint smile (Bronte 216)." This shows that being at Thrushcross Grange can make anyone happy. He was so happy that he didn't want to leave. The household is very kind to each other and they know what it means to love others. Edgar's physical setting was positive because everyone around him was respectful. They didn't try to purposefully hurt anyone's feelings. The positive surrondings made Edgar into a polite, handsome, educated, and loving young man. -Sarah Taylor Chapters 21-24 The physical setting thread was not very active in these chapters, but the audience got to see more of the differences between Wuthering Heights and Thruschcross Grange. The audience sees this, through the use of Linton. *When Nelly first meets Linton, she describes him as, "a pale, delicate, effeminate boy (Bronte 215)." She says that he was so frail and that he had a sickly look to him. Even to herself she thought, "however will that weakling live at Wuthering Heights (Bronte 217)?" She knew that Linton's health wasn't going to be good if he lived with Heathcliff at Wuthering Heights. Even Edgar notices this and he says, "the company of a child of his own age will instil new spirit into him soon, and by wishing for strength he'll gain it (Bronte 216)." Edgar believes that if Linton stayed at Thrushcross Grange, he would gain back his strength and not be weak and sick anymore. While at Thrushcross Grange Linton's spirits rise and his health gets better. *A few years after Linton gets forced to move to Wuthering Heights, the readers begin to see the big change in his health. When Nelly sees him she sees that "he walked so feebly, and he looked so pale (Bronte 281)." She says that "he ought to be in bed, under the hands of a doctor (Bronte 291)." He has gotten extremely unhealthy, but he has no one to take care of him. His dad hates him and so do the rest of the people that live there. No one will help him and no one wants him to have better health. He was happier at Thrushcross Grange, and he felt safer. He is afraid of his father and the house itsself. He says to Cathy, "I can never re-enter that house (Bronte 291)." This shows how much pain and abuse Linton has gone through while he was staying there. -Sarah Taylor Chapters 25-28 In these three chapters the readers begint to notice that Linton Heathcliff has slowly started to turn into a mirror image of his father. His stay at Wuthering Heights increased his sickness and stupidity. He has turned more into a coward and a weakling. While his cousin is getting beaten by his dad, Nelly says that he "had shrunk into a corner of the settle, quiet as a mouse, congratulating himself, I dare say, that the correction had alighted on another than him (Bronte 294)." His strong fear of his dad and the household at Wuthering Heights prevents him from protecting the people he loves. While at Wuthering Heights, Heathcliff tempts him into believing that Cathy and her family are bad. One day he says to Linton, "in a month or two, my lad, you'll be able to pay her back her present tryannies with a vigorous hand (Bronte 296)." He is implying that soon Linton will marry Cathy and he will have complete control of her. Heathcliff puts horrible beliefs into Linton's head, to make him the monster he has become. When he hears that his uncle is about to die, he says, "I'm glad, for i shall be master of the Grange after him (Bronte 303)." All he cares about is all the land he can recieve from his uncle's death. The Wuthering Heights household hurt Linton's innonce and purity. Important Quotes *"He says I'm not to be soft with Catherine: she's my wife, and it's shameful that she should wish to leave me. He says she hates me and wants me to die, that she may have my money; but she shan't have it: and she shan't go home (Bronte 302)! -This quote was said by Linton when he was talking about his dad, Heathcliff. Heathcliff is telling Linton lies, so that Linton will hate Catherine and go against her. *"Yet i was glad at first--she deserved punishing for punching me...(Bronte 304)" -This quote was said by Linton about Catherine. He has become a boy who only looks for vengeance and pain, instead of forgiveness and love. He doesn't listen to the people who actually love him, and instead he listens to the people hate him and want to tear him down. Chapters 29-31 Ghosts: Earlier in the book the class talked about ghosts and if they actually exist in the book. Mr.Lockwood had a very realistic dream that the ghost of Catherine Earnshaw was trying to get back inside. When Heathcliff heard of this he was bewildered and he called it silly. After he thought no one was around he got on the bed and said "please come (Bronte ). Him saying once more implied that he had seen this happen multiple times. This made the class wonder if Mr.Lockwood's dream was real or merely just a dream. In chapter 29 Heathcliff describes to Nelly how he had gotten the sexton to dig up Catherine's grave so he could see her face. When Nelly heard this news, she said to him, "were you not ashamed to disturb the dead (Bronte 312)?" Heathcliff replied, "No! She has disturbed me, night and day, through eighteen years...(Bronte 312)." This quote shows that ghosts do exist at Wuthering Heights. Heathcliff said, "i have a strong faith in ghosts: I have a conviction that they can, and do, exist among us (Bronte 312)!" Heathcliff believes that Catherine is still with him. He explains this to Nelly by saing, "I knew no living thing in flesh and blood was by; but, as certainly as you perceive the approach to some substanial body in the dark, though it cannot be discerned, so certainly I felt that Cathy was there; not under me, but on the earth (Bronte 313)." Chapters 32-34 In the beginning of the book Wuthering Heights is described as "completely removed from the stir of society"(Bronte 3). It is cold, dark and mysterious. The weather is harsh and cold. And it is known to have ghosts roaming around. This description of Wuthering Heights explains the characters perfectly. They were dark, harsh, and mysterious. They were not welcoming to anyone. In the last chapters Mr. Lockwood goes back to the area and he says, "I'm sure it would have tempted me to waste a month among its solitudes (Bronte 330)." He describes the weather as "sweet, warm weather" (Bronte 330). When he arrives at Wuthering Heights, Mr. Lockwood also realizes that the people living there have changed. "The male speaker began to read: he was a young man, respectably dressed and seated at a table, having a book before him. His handsome features glowed with pleasure... (Bronte 333)." Mr. Lockwood is describing Hareton in this line. Hareton has changed from the dirty, rude, unsophisticated boy he used to be. When Lockwood first meets Hareton, he says, "I began to doubt whether he were a servant or not: his dress and speech were both rude... his thick brown curls were rough and uncultivated, his whiskers encroached bearishly over his cheeks, and his hands were embrowned like those of a common labourer (Bronte 12)." Heathcliff's death was a rebirth for everyone's happiness and freedom. Important Quote *"I believe the dead are at peace (Bronte 365)." This is an important quote, because the word peace is written only 16 times in the book. After Heathcliff died, there was peace between the two houses, the two different inheritence, and the two lovers. -Sarah Taylor